jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker/Archiv
Vaders Operation Das muss doch höllisch wegetan haben wärend Vaders operation, oder? Erhielt er denn eine Beteubungspritze oder was? Im film schlägt er ja auch die Operatuerdroiden mit seinem verstümmelten arm weg( er versucht es jedenfalls). TK-1262 22:30, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Darüber ist nichts bekannt. Natürlich hat er Schmerzen erlitten, aber die sind wahrscheinlich nichts im Vergleich zu den auf Mustafar erlittenen. --Darth Vader 23:52, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vader tut mir wirklich Leid. Lest mal das Buch Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader, da wird auch beschrieben wie er sich 4 Wochen nach seinem Kampf auf Mustafar fühlte. Aber Grievous hatte es auch schwer...--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:46, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Natürlich hat Vader dort gelitten. Man sieht das ja schon an seinen Schreien während der Operation. Andro 17:44, 19. Sep 2007 Ich denke darth vader hat schmerzen erleidet , lange vor dem kampf , mit obi wan ,als er seinen namen vom imperator bekam , fing der zorn und hass in ihm , ihn zu zerfressen , und das ist schlimmer als jeder körperliche schmerz... er wäre absolut gestorben , als anakin , wenn nicht seinekinder leeben würden, denn ich glaubeerhatt es gefühlt das sie noch lebennac dem er die rüstung bekam ... hmdas ist meine meinung "Frece 17:39, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST)" ich finde das der Imperator ein Arschloch'' hoch drei ist. Hallo es gebe bestimmt einen Weg Anakin zum Menschen zu machen aber der Imperator dachte wohl das ein Cyborg stätker wäre. Ich finde es einfach nur mieß von diesem Schwein zu sagen: " Lord Vader ihr habt sie wohl in eurem Zorn getötet" er ist echt nicht ganz frisch null herz dieser imperator so selbst verliebt so selbst süchtig! '''KRANK Ich finde Anakin ist besser und stärker als diese maschine die alle noch Dath Vader nennen. Es gibt ein Comic das nennt sich: Star wars Infinitiv das ist halbkanonisch. das finde ich cooler da haut der Imperator ab und die Rebellion macht den Darth Vader zu anakin Skywalker indem sie ihm mit Kolto die abgetrennten Körper teile wieder anwachsen lassen , bereitet vieleicht schmerzen aber am ende war er wie in Episode III AniD 19:39, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Der Imperator ist halt ein leidenschaftlicher sith , du hast da eigendlich einen sith perfekt beschrrieben , also das mit selbstsucht und so ^^ . Gruß Frece 14:22, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Geheimer Schüler Weiß jemand, wann Vader den Schüler angenommen hat? War es vor oder nach oder vielleicht auch während der Jedi-Säuberung? --Gruß, Finwe 16:34, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Während. --Darth Sakord 16:56, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Gegner Sollte man die Geschehen aus Der letzte Jedi mit ihm und Ferus Olin nicht auch festhalten? :Wenn das jemand weiß, dann wird er es sicherlich ergänzen. --Darth Vader 14:00, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Weiterleitung Soll man hieraus nun auch eine Weiterleitung wie bei Darth Sidious machen? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:51, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke, man sollte die Infos aus diesem Artikel bei Anakin einfügen und das dann wie Sidious zur Weiterleitung machen. --Bel Iblis 15:52, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finds eigentlich schade das Darth Vader keinen "eigenen" Artikel mehr hat, aber wenn wir es bei den anderen auch so machen, wieso dann auch nicht hier, wir sollten allerdings noch auf Vader warten, mal sehen was er meint Jango 15:53, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist doch nur logisch, Anakin über seinen Sith-Namen weiterzuleiten. Warum nicht? Gruß Kyle 15:57, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist doch hier schon in Arbeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:03, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Solange das noch in Arbeit ist, sollte es auch so bleiben wie es jetzt ist, erst wenn Vader fertig ist sollte Vader zur Weiterleitung werden, wer weiss was Vader noch vorhat, vielleicht bringen wir ihn damit total ausem Konzept, deshalb warten bis Vader fertig ist Jango 16:05, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich denke, dass wir erstmal warten sollten, bis die zusammengelegte Version noch etwas wächst. Momentan würde ich die zwei Artikel so lassen. --Darth Vader 16:38, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Verstehe ich nicht! Man muss doch einfach die beiden Artikel zusammenlegen... oder nicht? Was muss da wachsen? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:08, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Außerdem wurde mal abgestimmt, dass die getrennten Versionen beibehalten werden sollten. Mir ists ehrlich gesagt egal. --Darth Vader 20:16, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn das so ist dann würde ich Vorschlagen mal eine richtig offizielle Abstimmung zu dem Thema zu machen. Für alle die es interresiert ich bin FÜR eine zusammenlegung ( Darth Vader ist ja immer noch mehr oder weniger Anakin) MfG. Obi freak 20:21, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich verstehe auch nicht, was an dem zusammengelegten Artikel wachsen soll, zumal durch Vaders Entwurf die letzten Bearbeitungen der Artikel Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader übergangen werden würden. Vader hat gewiss viel Zeit und Energie in seinen Entwurf gesteckt, allerdings ist mir aus besagtem Grund immer noch unklar wie das funktionieren soll. Besser wäre doch - vorausgesetzt wir legen die Artikel zusammen - zusammenlegen, UC setzen, überarbeiten. Wenns Vader selbst macht, um so besser, dann kann er sein Entwurf doch noch verwerten. Zur Weiterleitung: Darth Vader ist eines der populärsten Begriffe aus Star Wars, im Artikel selbst fehlt jedoch seine Zeit als Anakin Skywalker, wenn man diese nun wiederum einfügt, würde sich der Inhalt aus Anakin Skywalker wiederholen. Deshalb macht eine Weiterleitung wie bei Darth Sidious wahrscheinlich Sinn. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:47, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Man könnte die beiden schon sinnvoll zusammen legen, was allerdings einiges an Aufwand bedeuten dürfte. Dabei sollten sich alle, die hier FÜR schreien auch überlegen, ob sie evtl auch bereit wären, diese Arbeit zu übernehmen. Generell überschneiden sich die beiden Artikel jedoch nur im Bereich "Entstehung" und Erlösung von Darth Vader, von daher sollte das schon möglich sein. Generell würde ich aber trotz aller Arbeit eine Zusammenlegung befürworten, da es sich ja trotz allem um eine Person handelt. Und mit dem zusammengelegte Version und wachsen war glaub gemeint, dass der eine Artikel erstmal die Infos beider Artikel haben sollte... Pandora Diskussion 21:58, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich würde das gerne übernemen Das mit der Zusammenlegung ich habe sonst nichts zu tun. MFG Obi freak 17:58, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das ist doch schon längstens abgestimmt und umgesetzt. Die genauen Formalitäten wurden halt im Chat und nicht hier geklärt. Meine Version ist fertig, da mir die Darth Vader Comics und die restlichen Jedi Quests fehlen, wie auch in dem Kommentar der letzten Version geschrieben. Es wartet nur noch darauf, reingeschoben zu werden. Die Comics von Vader wollte übrigens Little Ani übernehmen. Für jeden der etwas größeres ändern möchte, soll mich oder Ani mal anschreiben und sich eine eigene Page im Benutzernamensraum anlegen, wo er seine Änderungen reinschreibt! Ich hoffe das ist dann mal geklärt. --Darth Vader 20:14, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Yoda Wusste Darth Vader eigentlich von der Existenz Yodas auf Dagobah? Weil er auch noch in Episode VI zu Luke sagt: "Obi Wan hat dich viel gelehrt..." Somit hätte er wohl nicht gewusst, dass Yoda Luke unterwiesen hat.--Andro 21:03, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Er wusste anscheinend nichts davon. Jedoch errät Palpatine dass er von Yoda ausgebildet wurde (kommt nur im Roman vor) --Darth Vader 01:38, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) übrigens in teil V sagt obi wans geist zu luke , in einem gespräch mit yoda, das yoda sein meister gewesen war , das verstehe ich nicht ... obi wans lehrer war doch Qui-Gon "Frece 00:26, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST)" :Nach dem Qui-Gon gestorben ist hat yoda seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Ich hab zwar keine Quellen aber irgendwo hab ich dass mal gelesen. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 16:29, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Auferstehung In Vaders Rüstung ist davon die Rede, dass er irgentwann wiederaufersteht. Müsste in Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader zu finden sein. Frage gehört das nicht irgentwie dazu? Har-Har Links 13:27, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Irgendwie verstehe ich deine Frage nicht;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 13:35, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::In der Definition von Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader steht nur drin, das in diesem Roman die Ereignisse rund um Darth Vader nach "Die Rache der Sith" erläutert werden. Zitier doch einfach mal die Stelle von Vaders Rüstung,wo das mit der Auferstehung drinsteht. Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:05, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich schließe mich dem Club der Diese-Frage-nicht-Versteher an. Dark Lord Disku 22:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Wie wäre es, wenn du das nochmal erläuterst Har-Har? Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:46, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Maul und Vader Im Buch Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader denkt der Vader an die Vergangenheit und auch daran,dass viele verschiedene personen, auch Darth Maul vor ihm gepeinigt worden wäre, aber Vader war weder Maul noch dessen Doppelgänger bis dahin begegnet.--Gizor delso 20:08, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Vader = Anakin Skywalker = Mos Espa = Kampf zwischen Qui-Gonn und Maul. Boba 20:20, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) jaja, aber Skywalker hat doch noch nicht mal ein Wort mit Maul gesprochen und mauls namen dürfte er auch nicht wissen--80.228.189.130 21:25, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Aber Kenobi kennt ihn. Und Sidious auch. Einer von seinen Meistern wird wohl mal mit ihm darüber geredet haben. Boba 21:28, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nun, aber auch der wusste erstens seinen Namen nicht und zweitens heißt das doch nicht, dass er darth maul gepeinigt hat Gruß--Gizor delso 21:41, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wer kennt den Namen nicht? Kenobi? Na und, dann war es eben Sidious, der Anakin davon erzählte... Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:46, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wenn es im Buch steht, dass Anakin den Namen von Maul kennt und Anakin von diesem gepeinigt wurde, dann ist es dem Kanon entsprechend korrekt. Und zwar so lange, bis irgendwo etwas Gegenteiliges gezeigt wird. Immerhin kannst du nicht wissen, was zwischen den Büchern und Filmen passierte. Das EU deckt auch nicht jede Sekunde im Star-Wars-Universum ab und die von dir beschriebene Zeile in dem Buch, deutet halt auf etwas hin, was so noch nirgends näher erklärt wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Gut so könnts hinkommen. ich glaub trotzdem dass es ein Fehler des Autors war Gruß--Gizor delso 22:34, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Entweder bezieht es sich auf seinen Kampf mit dem Klon von Darth Maul, oder einfach darauf, dass er seine Bezugsperson Qui-Quon umgebracht hat. --Darth Vader 11:53, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das Buch spielt kurz nach Vaders Umwandlung zum Cyborg, da war er dem Klon noch nicht begegnet und dann hieß es ,dass Vader Maul gepeinigt hat, nicht umgekehrt.--Gizor delso 15:24, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET)mit vielen Grüßen Nö, eben nicht. Vader wurde gepeinigt, weil er Qui-Quon verloren hat. Und im Kampf kams ja eh nicht vor, und wenn muss Vader wohl Mühe gehabt haben. --Darth Vader 16:56, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Okay ich glaub dir, frohe Weihnachten noch--Gizor delso 19:24, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vaders Gedächtnisschwund Als Vader noch Anakin war hat er ja Tarkin getroffen(Planet der Verräter). Der hat ihm sogar seinen Namen gesagt. Trotdem erscheint es so als würde er sich gar nicht daran erinnern.Schließlich war ja längere Zeit mit Tarkin auf dem Todesstern.--Gizor delso 18:07, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Was genau willst du jetzt damit sagen. Wo erscheint es so, als ob er sich gar nicht daran erinnern kann und was wollen uns die Worte "Der hat ihm sogar seinen Namen gesagt." sagen? Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:21, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Tipp: Lies dir einfach nochmal so einen Beitrag durch, bevor du ihn speicherst. Hilft ungemein ;). ::Na ja, erstens hat Anakin Tarkin nach der Mission nicht irgendwo angeschwärzt und zweitens wäre Vader nachdem er ihn beim Bau des Todessterns gesehen hatte doch sicherlich verwundert gewesen, dass dieser komische Terrorist von einst fürs Imperium arbeitet.--Gizor delso 17:46, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Klo Wie kann Vader aufs Klo gehen???????--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 19:40, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wahrscheinlich muss er gar net nach der Lava auf Mustafar, ist ja halb Cyborg, doch die Wahrheit werden wir wohl nie erfahren--Jedi 22:33, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ehrlich gesagt eine gute Frage. Ich frag mich auch seit neusten, was die Hogwartsschüler machen, wenn ihnen die Haare zu lang sind... Das sind eben so Nebensächlichkeiten, die nicht erläutert werden (käme auch komisch rüber, wenn auf einmal in einem Buch steht: Darth Vader sagte: "So, Leutnant, war nett sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, aber ich muss jetzt auf Klo." Daraufhin erwiderte der Leutnant: "Echt, wie funktioniert das denn bei ihnen als Cyborg?" ;) Gruß, --das Zamomin 10:38, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vielleicht muss er garnix essen?Oder die kapsel kann dafür herhalten?--DarthVader 11:15, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Er nimmt in der Rüstung gespeicherte Nahrung über Schläuche im Helm auf (steht glaube ich sogar im Artikel über die Rüstung). Mit den ausscheidungen wirde es ähnlich gehen, die werden in irgeneinen Behälter geleitet und in der Kapsel entsorgt. MfG - Cody 11:19, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich würde sagen damit ist die Disskussion wohl geklärt--DarthVader 11:24, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :So stell ich mir das auch vor und DarthVader muss es ja wissen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:39, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das wäre würklich lustig--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 14:44, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Artikel zusammenlegen Währe es nicht Praaktisch die beiden Artikel Anikan Skywalker und Darth Vader zu einen zu machen :Ist bereits in Planung, verzögert sich aber aus mir unbekannten Gründen (und neue Diskusionsbeiträge bitte immer unten, nicht oben). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich weiß, da war was in Planung bezüglich der Zusammenlegung, aber wenn das eingeschlafen ist, sollte der Artikel jetzt einfach mal zu einer Weiterleitung gemacht werden. Wenn Darth Vader wirklich noch was dazu schreiben möchte, kann er es ja später noch ergänzen, nur ist sein letztes Statement für die Zusammenlegung inzwischen drei Monate her. Jaina 18:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Abstimmung Ich weiß, ich kann noch nicht abstimmen, aber ich finde man sollte einem Artikel über eine so zentrale und populäre Figur im Star Wars Universum zumindest ein "Lesenswert" geben.Evil040 20:53, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Zum wiederholten Male: Über eine Lesenswert/Exzellentauszeichnug sollte erst dann abgestimmt werden, wenn beide Artikel (Anakin und Vader) zusammengelegt worden sind. (Wie ist da eigentlich der Status, wann ist es soweit?) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:59, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wird gar nicht mehr dran weiter gearbeitet, wenn ich meinen Beobachtungsdaten trauen darf. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:07, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Starkiller Wr hat den Starkill als schüler Vaders entfernt er war doch sein Schüler nur das sein Meister nichts davon wsste (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.127.78 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:55, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Dem stimme ich zu. Starkiller war sein Schüler und es ist egal das Sidious nichts wusste. Man sollte noh in den Beitrag schreiben das Darth Vader die zweier Regel des Exar Kun gebrochen hat. AniD 16:00, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD PS: Brauche zustimmung der Admin ::Aus welcher Quelle geht denn das hervor? – Andro | ''Empfang'' 16:03, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Star wars the force Unleasched. ach und wenn wir keine Quellen darüber hätten könnten wir auch nicht Starkilers seite bewirtschaften. AniD 16:12, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :: Ich finde es eh falsch, dass bereits eine Starkiller Seite existiert. Es gibt so gsehen keine offizielle Quelle, bis auf ein Interview mit einem Mitarbeiter. Ich finde mit sowas sollte man abwarten bis überhaupt mal eine Version des Spiels erhältlich ist. Egal ob deutsch oder englisch. Zudem ist Starkiller nicht der wirkliche Name des Schülers, wie in dem Interview ebenfalls gesagt wurde. Thor 16:22, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Thor besprech das mit einem Admin es ist meiner meinung nach und der andere Typ war auch der meinung. Immomend bist du überstimmt frag einen admin wenn er sagt du darfst es löschen tuh es wenn er sagt geht in Ordnung löscht du e nicht aber für den Moment wird es dar stehen und damit musst du dich dan abfinden. AniD 18:47, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD PS: Wann soll das spiel denn rauskommen? :Hier ist niemand "überstimmt" oder sonstwas. Die Aussagekraft einer IP ist eher gering und mit solchen aussagen deine auch. Einen Artikel über eine Persoen zu erstellen, zudem die entsprechende Quelle noch nicht erschienen ist, bzw. dessen richtiger Name noch NICHT wirklich bekanntgegeben wurde (wobei wir uns bei der Figur aus dem Spiel schon ehh entschieden haben zu warten bis das Spiel draussen ist), ist NICHT zulässig, wie auch das Einfügen in irgenwelche Infoboxen, zumal wieder keine Quelle angwegeben wurde. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:55, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Wie schön trotzdem ist es ja so und biss das spiel draußen ist sollten wir das da stehen lassen. mfg AniD 19:01, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Nix hier "wie schön". Bleibt draussen, zumal wir für die Figur des Vader eigentlich den Artikel Anakin Skywalker führen. Was du da hinzufügst ist unssinn, da es entweder falsche oder keine Quellenangaben beistzt. Zumdem sind andere sachen einfach falsch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:06, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Mein Herr, es tut mir leid sie entäuschen zu müßen aber ich habe Quellen angegeben und quatsch wie sie es bezeichnen ist es wohl garantiert nicht, da stimmen die herren doch zu oder? Also es ist weder falsch noch keine Quellen wurden angegeben! Mfg an meine Herren AniD 19:12, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Also mir ist in CloneWars auch nichts untergekommen, dass Anakin einen Schüler gehabt hätte oder ähnliches. Pandora Diskussion 19:15, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Eben das passiert nämlich in The Clone Wars, zudem es bis jetzt nur ein Trailer gibt. Starkiller wird eingetragen... ohne Quelle, weder für den Namen (ominöses Interview, welches zur disposition steht) noch das es sein SChüler ist (TFU, welches ebenfalls noch nicht erschienen ist). Die Szene im Film, wo Vader in einer großen Zeremonie in die Rebellen-Allianz aufgenommen wurde, muss mir echt entgangen sein. Also... unbelegt und selbst ausgedacht... unnötig, raus damit und einfach warten. Punkt feddich aus. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:21, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Daten Warum wurden die folgenden Daten gelöscht, obwohl ich Quelle angegeben habe: :Du machst immer die gleichen Fehler... eigentlich gehörst du schon lange gesperrt, aber die Admins wohlen wieder einen zweiten Vos heranwachsen sehen. Eigentlich fabrizierst du nur unsinn. 100 Prozent deiner Edits müssen nachgebessert oder gar gelöscht werden. Gründe wurden zu genüge genannt. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:05, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ein zweiter Vos? sachmal was redest du für ein Müll was soll das? hast was gegen mich und wer zum Geier istVos? Und warum wollen die Admins einen zweiten Vos heran wachsen sehen? ... mfg AniD 19:25, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Schön, dass du erkennst, dass jemand anderes mal nicht so konstruktiv war. Jetzt musst du dies nur noch auf dich reflektieren und dann bekommt dieser Müll eine ganz andere Zugehörigkeit. Um es mal in deinen Worten auszudrücken: Du schreibst hier nämlich den Müll, der von anderen Benutzern wieder beseitigt werden muss.--Anakin Skywalker 19:30, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Das mit Benutzer:Vos ist eine andere Geschichte. Und nein Little Ani redet keinen MÜLL... das machst derweilen nur du. Ich muss dir einfach sagen das es mir leid tut, aber ich (und viele andere) denken das die Jedipedia einfachn ichts für dich ist. Wir schätzen zwar deinen Enthusiasmus, hier mitarbeiten zu wollen, jedoch denke ich einfach nicht, das du mit deinen 11 Jahren schon Reif genug bist um hier sinnvoll mitarbeiten zu können. Weder verstehst du das Konzept von Quellenangaben genau, noch strebst du ein ausgeglichenes Arbeitsklima an. Deswegen möchte ich dich bitten nochmal über alles nachzudeniken und vielleichtn och mal wiederzu kommen, wenn du der meinung bist den Dingen und den Leuten hier wirklich gewachsen bist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:33, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich finde es miss ich habe auch gute beiträge geschrieben wie: G0-T0s Yacht oder über die Kristalle die von allen akzeptiert sind jetzt denk ihr mal nach ob das die Jedipedia bereichert hat so und ich werde nicht gehen . aus und ende. MFG AniD 19:42, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Hey, du bist jung, unerfahren und ziemlich dreist, wieso regst du dich auf, wenn andere (gerechtfertigte!) Kritik an dir ausüben? Was bleibt uns anderes übrig, wenn du solch freundliche Dinge wie sachmal was redest du für ein Müll was soll das? :''hast was gegen mich und wer zum Geier istVos? schreibst... Du bist nur knapp an einer Sperrung vorbeigerauscht, und trotzdem änderst du dich nicht. Komm zum Boden der Tatsachen. Es klingt hart, aber du bereicherst uns kaum, da alles von dir radikal verbessert werden muss. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:44, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Schön trotzdem habe ich euch bereichert. mfg AniD 19:48, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Sich anhand von drei bis vier Artikel mit wenigen Zeilen (unter ihnen auch Stubs) zu ergötzen und zu sagen, die Datenbank bereichert zu haben, hat schon etwas wahnsinnig heroisches. Unglaublich, aber du scheinst einfach nicht zu verstehen. Du solltest begreifen, dass diese Plattform nichts für dich ist. Deine Krankheit, deine Sturheit, dein Schreibstil, deine Inkompetenz, fehlende Quellen... eigentlich bringst du nichts mit, was uns in irgendeiner Form bereichern könnte. Hart, aber in deinem Fall zutreffend.--Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ähm, könntet ihr Vos aus dem Spiel lassen? Er versucht wenigstens sich zu bessern. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 19:50, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Nach BK: :::Deine Beiträge sind alles andere als förderlich. Deine Version von Gotos Frachter beinhaltet lediglich einen Satz und eine Infobox, völlig unvollständig und mit Fehlern benetzt, keine Verlinkungen mal außen vorn gelassen. Das ist überhaupt nicht bereichernd, sondern nur schädigend. Wir sind hier nicht in deiner vierten Klasse, wo man für einen Satz eine 1 bekommt, wir geben uns Mühe für unsere Werke. Du aber nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:52, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Naja, nu aís auch wieder gut. Ich denke schon dass er sich Mühe gibt, doch er ist halt einfach zu Jung. Die Jedipedia braucht halt eher Leute die mind. 5 Jahre älter sind als er. Ein 11 Jäheriger kann halt einfach nicht das bringen was wir als das mindeste erachten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:56, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) So es reicht ihr seid dreißt!!!! ich habe jetzt meine Gedanken über euch und ich bin nicht in der vierten sondern in der fünften und zwar Gym. ich sage meine gedanken nicht ich will nicht gespert werden. ENDE AniD 19:57, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Was hast du gesagt, Moddi? :Mir ist klar, dass er nicht so erfahren ist wie andere, aber sich dann noch so dreist und repsektlos anstellen, ist auch nicht so leicht verzeihlich, wenn er nicht mal auf Warnungen bzw. Bitten eingeht. Wenn ich zu hart war, entschuldige ich mich, aber AniD sollte sich dennoch am Riemen reißen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:00, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Alle die mich hier beleidigt haben werden gemeldet und gehören nicht auf diese Plattform: AniD 20:01, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD So Darth Maulhalten reiß du dich bitte auch am riemen. ich werde euch alle melden auch dich maulhalten. ich lass mich nicht mehr ärgern. esbreicht. AniD 20:03, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD ok... viel spass --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:03, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Beleidigt haben wir dich nicht, sondern lediglich dir die Situation aufgezeigt. Ein vulgäres Wort? Eine Beschimpfung gegen dich? Fehlanzeige... stattdessen wirst doch du ausfällig.--Anakin Skywalker 20:05, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Beleidigt hab ich euch nicht, sondern lediglich dir die Situation aufgezeigt. Ein vulgäres Wort? Eine Beschimpung gegen euch? Fehlanzeige... so . aus ENDE AniD 20:07, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ui, copy'n'paste Pandora Diskussion 20:09, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:11, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Auf Deutsch, bitte. Wolverine Koon 20:15, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Kopieren und einfügen ::::In Diskussionen ist es nie vorteilhaft, einfach nur dasselbe zurück zu sagen... Pandora Diskussion 20:17, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::An wen war das jetzt gerichtet? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:18, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::An AniD. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:20, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ach so. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:24, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Eher an jeden, der diese Praxis einsetzt. Pandora Diskussion 20:22, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Wir können es aber auf diese Diskussion beziehen :P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:23, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) So Jungs. Spass is vorbei. Wir verbrenn hier schon wieder viel zu viele Bytes die in Artikeln viel sinnvoller angelegt währen, als in ihren Diskussionen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:24, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Aha, jetzt sind wir auch noch geizig mit jedem Byte Bild:;-).gif Dann mache ich mich wohl besser an meine UCs. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:28, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich mich auch. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:28, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) : omg was ist denn hier in den letzter Zeit alles passiert? o.O Thor 22:08, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Deinen Artikel G0-T0s Yacht als gut hier aufzuzählen ist schon echt dreist. Von dem Artikel ist bis auf das Lemma nichts mehr übrig, was von dir stammt. Ben Kenobi hat den gesamten Artikel neu geschrieben, sodass der Inhalt gar nicht auf dich zurückzuführen ist. Nohei 13:34, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) das ist egal ob er gut oder schlecht ist hauptsache ist das er ihn geschrieben hat --DarthVader 14:22, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Diese Diskussion ist eigentlich beendet, aber... nein, es ist nicht unwichtig, wie man schreibt, denn wir schreiben nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für andere. Und die wollen gute Artikel lesen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:25, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Leute, könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören, diese Diskussion ständig wieder anzuheizen?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 14:40, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Dual-Lichtschwert Stimmt es, dass Lord Vader ein Dual-Lichtschwert hatte? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 16:55, 8. Jul. 2008 (Diskussion) 79.232.95.187) :Meinst du damit doppellichtschwert? Wenn ja, nein hatte er nicht. 16:55, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::ICh meine so eins was auch Corran Horn hattewo man die länge einstellen kan und so (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 08:51, 9. Jul. 2008 (Diskussion) 79.232.100.202) :::Meines Wissens nach, besitz Vader ein ganz normales Lichtschwert, schliesslich ist er ja auch in der alten Tradition der Jedi erzogen worden, wo extravagante Schwerter eher die Ausnahme darstellten. Pandora Diskussion 10:38, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST)